Flayn
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Cethleann |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Deity (Light Dragon) |relatives =Sothis (Grandmother) Seteth (Father) Rhea (Aunt) Indech (Uncle) Macuil (Uncle) |birthday =July 12 |fod_birth =12th of the Blue Sea Moon |nationality =Nabatea |residence =Garreg Mach Monastery |home =Zanado |faction(s) =Church of Seiros |occupation(s)=Unofficial student at the Officers Academy |game =Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen = |firstjoined = |firstfought = |class =Priest |voiceby =Deva Marie Gregory |jap_voiceby =Yuko Ono }} Flayn is a character from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She possesses a major Crest of Saint Cethleann. Profile Flayn is the younger sister of Seteth, aide to the Archbishop, Rhea. She began living at Garreg Mach Monastery in Imperial Year 1179. She is not a student, though she wants to become one someday. She lives at the monastery, as Seteth is her only family. She is a gentle and gregarious girl who interacts with others openly, but since her curiosity can make her act rashly, she makes Seteth worry a lot. In reality, Flayn is actually Seteth's daughter. Her mother is buried in the Rhodos Coast. While she claims to be the descendant of Cethleann, she is actually Cethleann herself. As a survivor of the massacre at Zanado, she and her father allied with Seiros during the War of Heroes. Injuries she suffered in the same battle that killed her mother would cause Flayn to need to enter a dormant state for many years in order to heal. Thus, after the war, she and her father remained in Zanado, isolated from the rest of the world until her father went to the monastery in Imperial Year 1162, leaving her completely alone. Having missed out on much of history due to this dormancy and isolation leaves her surprisingly naive despite how long she has existed. Though she is allied with Rhea, she is unaware of her true motives. School Phase Flayn greatly enjoys living at the monastery, as it allows her to interact and socialize with others. During the Horsebow Moon, Flayn is suddenly kidnapped, putting the Seteth and the Knights of Seiros in high alert. Rumors spread of a Death Knight kidnapping people in the middle of the night. Byleth's house searches the monastery grounds and they discover a secret passage in the knights' quarters, with an unconscious Flayn and another student being held hostage by the Death Knight. They are able to rescue Flayn after the Flame Emperor makes a sudden appearance and orders the Death Knight to retreat. Relieved that Flayn has been found safe and sound, Seteth initially wants to take her into hiding in order to prevent the situation from happening again. Flayn rejects the idea since it would at most delay the inevitable and she would be much safer in the monastery, surrounded by capable knights, faculty, and the growing students. By her suggestion, she joins Byleth's class as an unofficial student. Seteth agrees as Byleth had proven their merit by rescuing his beloved sister. War Phase Crimson Flower Flayn is shocked by Byleth's decision to ally with Edelgard. While she is compelled to fight, she is reluctant to face Byleth as she owes them her life and cannot bring herself to kill them. Should Byleth fight her and Seteth, upon their defeat, they will spare both of their lives and allow them to retreat the battlefield where the two go into hiding. Otherwise, facing anyone else will result in their deaths instead. Personality A spirited and outgoing girl who quickly befriends others, Flayn also shows a lot of curiosity about the world. She can often behave eccentrically when her curiosity takes hold, and she is rather naive. She is mystified by a fish swimming sideways, and she readily believes Sylvain's flirt as something literal. Her interests include making friends and wandering. She most notably enjoys fishing, even hosting a fishing tournament at the monastery. In her support with Dimitri, it is shown that she is not very good at cooking, as whenever she enters the dining hall to cook, everyone, including Seteth, leaves. Only Dimitri likes her cooking due to losing his sense of taste. Flayn is a nostalgic person, with fond memories of her mother and childhood. She will routinely ask Byleth if they remember when certain things happened, and reminisce about her life before the monastery. She dislikes Seteth's overprotectiveness, as it led Flayn to live in isolation for a long time, and she eagerly welcomes the opportunity to join Byleth's class and make friends. She gets angry at her brother for interfering in her social life, although she knows he has the best intentions. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Battle of Garreg Mach Protecting Garreg Mach Growth Rates |25% |25% |55% |45% |35% |15% |25% |50% |45% |} Maximum Stats |56 |37 |77 |62 |48 |46 |36 |72 |65 |} Learnt Magic |D |Wind |Heal |- |D+ |Fire |Nosferatu |- |C |Cutting Gale |Restore |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | - |Rescue |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Excalibur |Fortify |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Flayn is a Priest and will likely be the second healer for the player. She has decent growths in Magic and very strong Resistance, allowing her to heal and attack magically while warding off enemy mages. Her Charm and Dexterity are both slightly below average, but are still solid enough to reasonably increase upon leveling, the former which allows her to use Battalions with effectiveness. She has one of the lowest physical bulks in-game and is lacking Speed, meaning that most physical units can fell her in a single round of combat. She also has terrible Luck, leaving her vulnerable to critical hits. As such, she should be avoiding direct confrontation as much as possible, thus having a unit between her and the enemies is ideal. This also allows her to grant her Personal Skill Lily's Poise onto her adjacent allies, reducing the damage they receive by 3. This effect does not extend to her, however. Flayn's strengths lie in Lance and Faith, the latter which establishes her as a healer while the former is rather unusual as her Strength growths are low and unreliable. It could theoretically help her become a Holy Knight, but she has a weakness in Riding. Her Faith spell pool has Restore, removing any negative status condition on allies within her range such as Poison, Rescue to pull allies out of danger back to her side, and the extremely useful Fortify, which heals all allies within her range. She is one of two characters to have this in their Faith pool, the other being Mercedes, making Flayn incredibly handy for the non-Blue Lions routes if Mercedes is not recruited. However, Flayn lacks Physic when compared to Mercedes, which forces her to stay closer to the front lines in order to heal allies, which can put Flayn at risk. She has a Budding Talent in Reason which in turn gives her more offensive magic options if focused. She has a focus on wind spells, which are lightweight and accurate, compensating for her low Str and Dex. Unlocking its potential grants her Seal Magic, further helping her to bait mages, cripple them, and allow allies to engage with the enemy's damage reduced. Flayn's only subject weakness is Riding, which is a minor hindrance as the only thing this does is slow her down from becoming a potential Holy Knight or Dark Knight. Her initial D rank in Flying also means she can become a Pegasus Knight fairly easily, and while she might not do well in it due to her weak Strength stat, she could still take the time to master Darting Blow. Flayn naturally fits in her Priest and Bishop class path, but if her Reason Budding Talent is unlocked, she can also shift into a Mage and Warlock and later combine the two into the Gremory class. All of these choices will play off of her Magic focus. Bishop and Gremory are especially considerable for doubling uses of her powerful support magic. While investing in her Riding may prove difficult due to her subject weakness, her performance as a Holy Knight or Dark Knight will be stellar. Recruitment Flayn is automatically recruited at the end of Chapter 6. If teaching the Black Eagles, Flayn will leave the player's army if the player has chosen the Crimson Flower route's Chapter 12 for the rest of that route. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Ferdinand *Linhardt *Dimitri *Dedue *Felix *Sylvain *Claude *Raphael *Ignatz *Seteth *Manuela Quotes :Flayn/Quotes Possible Endings Flayn - Slumbering Princess : Flayn disappeared soon after the war, and over time it was all but forgotten that she had ever existed. Many long years later, however, a young woman resurfaced in a completely transformed Fódlan. When she looked to the man who stood beside her, she wondered if it would be all right, in this new era, to call him Father. Flayn and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Byleth announced his marriage to Flayn shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Flayn did not get involved in government affairs, but instead focused on making frequent public appearances, where her calm and pleasant demeanor helped endear the new leaders to the people. When Fódlan was finally restored, the couple left the throne to their children and retired to a royal villa on the Rhodos Coast of western Fódlan. They spent their remaining years there in peace, fishing a great deal. It is said that no matter their age, they always retained a youthful appearance. Flayn and Dimitri : Dimitri assumed the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and spent his life ruling justly over Fódlan. Some time after his coronation, he took Flayn, who now enjoyed a position of prominence in the church, as his queen. Many speculated at first that the marriage was politically motivated, but it is said that over time the love they had for one another became clear to see. Their lives were full of warmth and tranquility. Many years later, when Dimitri passed, his journals revealed that he had kept a meticulous record of all the meals he and his wife had enjoyed together. Flayn and Claude : Entrusting the future of Fódlan to his friends, Claude left for Almyra to reclaim his place as heir to the throne. Several years later, when he became king, he took initial steps to open diplomatic relations with Fódlan, and asked Garreg Mach for aid. During this time, he was reunited with Flayn, who had been helping Seteth run the church. She agreed to help, and as they worked together to secure friendly relations between their respective regions, they fell deeply in love. It is said that Seteth never learned of their relationship. Flayn and Ferdinand : Ferdinand married Flayn just after becoming the new Duke Aegir, and the pair wasted no time getting to work on the rebuilding effort. While Ferdinand handled administrative matters, Flayn walked more directly among the people, seeing to their needs. Their teamwork and complementary skills led to rapid recovery and growth for the region, but it is said that what inspired the people most of all was the genuine intimacy and affection between the ruling couple. Flayn and Linhardt : Immediately after the war, Flayn disappeared from Garreg Mach. At the same time, Linhardt mysteriously abandoned his claim to House Hevring, and also vanished. It was suspected, among those who knew them, that they had eloped, although no one seemed to know just where they went. Over a decade later, well after the Officers Academy had been rebuilt, something strange happened. A sleepy young girl with antiquated clothing and the Major Crest of Cethleann enrolled. Over the next two years, a young boy and girl with that same Crest also enrolled. Though Crest scholars deduced that they must be siblings, the truth of their lineage was never definitely proven. Flayn and Dedue : After the war, Dedue returned to Fhirdiad to support King Dimitri's reign as his vassal. As he worked, his wife, Flayn, was determined to support him with home-cooked meals. Dedue patiently endured the more disastrous of his wife's experiments, while teaching her everything he knew. Eventually Flayn's talent blossomed and she became a renowned chef. It is said that those who were lucky enough to taste her cooking always asked for more, and that Dedue's eyes lit up with affection and pride when she told him what she was planning to prepare next. Flayn and Felix (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) : Even after the war's end, skirmishes continued to break out across Fódlan. Learning that there were still places where he could fight, Felix abandoned his noble title and chose to make a living with his sword. He traveled the land, seeking battle as if he had a death wish, but his violent path came to an end when he arrived at Garreg Mach. It was there that he reunited with Flayn, who was saddened to see that Felix had continued to use his sword to kill. She left to travel with him, and it is rumored that her kindness helped turn his life around. No one knows what became of them after that, but the tales of a deadly swordsman did suddenly cease. Flayn and Felix (Azure Moon) : After becoming Duke Fraldarius, Felix married Flayn, and the couple worked tirelessly to restore their territory. Thanks to Felix's dedication and Flayn's compassion, they were well loved by the people, whom they visited and spoke with frequently. Felix served as Dimitri's sworn sword throughout his reign, but when the king passed away, he gave it up in favor of a quiet life with his wife. In his later years, the sword was only used for parlor tricks, such as slicing juggled fruit out of the air—a display of skill that never failed to delight Flayn. Flayn and Ignatz : Soon after the war, Flayn disappeared. Ignatz searched unsuccessfully for her for a time, but finally gave up and went home. With hard-won permission from his family, he then set out to travel the world as an artist. Years later, his journey took him by chance to Garreg Mach, where the statue of Saint Cethleann inspired him to paint. It was then that Flayn finally appeared, wondering aloud why Ignatz was not painting her as he’d promised. Overjoyed, Ignatz devoted much of the rest of his artistic career to getting Flayn’s likeness just right. Her visage was finally captured in the work he called The Second Advent of a Saint, which was widely recognized as a masterpiece. Flayn and Seteth : While Flayn disappeared soon after the war, Seteth stayed at the monastery and worked to restore the authority of the Church of Seiros. Doing away with his old strictness, he adopted a tolerant stance toward all, and encouraged his followers to do the same. When he was satisfied that the message was received, he vanished from the monastery. Several centuries later, a man and a woman in ancient attire emerged to a Fódlan that had drastically changed. When she asked the man beside her if it would be all right in this new era to call him "Father," he said that perhaps it would be better to remain on the safe side. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Flayn is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Flayn may derive from Flynn, meaning descendant of Flann, or Flamn, meaning reddish. Trivia *Flayn shares the crest of Cethleann with Linhardt. *In the internal game's data file, Flayn's age is coded as being 17, though her age appears as "???" in her profile card, because her race, the Nabateans age slowly than humans. *If the Black Eagles (Crimson Flower branch) are chosen, Flayn becomes one of the six characters in the game that will leave the army. The others are Edelgard and Hubert on Silver Snow branch, Dedue on Azure Moon path, Ashe (if recruited) on Silver Snow and Verdant Wind path, and Lorenz (if recruited) on Silver Snow and Azure Moon path. *If Flayn is taken to the old Church in the Enbarr battle map, she will comment that it was the place where her parents met. *Flayn is one of the few characters who will retreat, rather than die, if defeated on Classic mode in the War Phase. The other four are Hilda, Hubert, Gilbert and Seteth. **However, she won't be playable anymore, and it is said in the ending screen that she'll die from her wounds soon after the war. ***Flayn only retreats if defeated on Classic mode in the Silver Snow route. She will die in the Verdant Wind and Azure Moon routes. Gallery Flayn concept.jpg|Concept artwork of Flayn. File:S12-007ST artwork.png|Artwork of Flayn in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Tetsu Kurosawa. S12-007ST.png|Flayn as a Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Flayn SRank.png|CG artwork of Flayn at S Support. Flayn model.jpg|Flayn requesting fish she desires. flayn_noble.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Noble. flayn_myrmidon.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Myrmidon. flayn_soldier.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Soldier. flayn fighter.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Fighter. flayn monk.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Monk. flayn_pegasus_knight.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Pegasus Knight. flayn bishop.jpg|Flayn's battle model as a Bishop. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Manakete